Benutzer:Adriano D Adamo/Walkthrough:Dissidia 012/Epilogue - An Undocumented Battle
Dieses Kapitel ist das letzte Kapitel des zwölften Zyklus. Hier spielt man auch zum ersten mal eine Party. Zur Auswahl stehen: *Lightning *Vaan *Laguna *Yuna *Tifa Die letzte Chance Die Party befindet sich im Norden der Map. Gleich am Anfang haben sie sich wegen Laguna verlaufen. Kurz darauf stoßen Tifa und Kain auf sie. Daraufhin erzählen sie Tifa und Kain ihre Pläne. Hier beginnt man (was für eine Überraschung) in einem Gateway. Hier kommen zu ersten Mal Party-Manikin zu Einsatz. Geht ganz rechts, und besiegt nur den Party-Manikin. Hier sind folgende Manikin: Lightning Lv. 13 und Garland Lv. 19. Geht danach raus. Wieder an der Oberwelt kommt eine Szene wo sich Kain bei Lightning entschuligen will. Sie nimmt sie aber nicht an und sagt noch dazu, dass er keine Vergebung erwarten soll. Sie sollte ihn noch eine reinschlagen. Aber sie hat (leider) wichtigeres zu tun. In der Oberwelt sind vier Lichter. Kurz am Anfang sollte man nach links gehen. Da ist nämlich ein Mogle-Shop. Es wird sich lohnen. Hier sind folgende Esper: Lich, Marilith, Kraken Tiamat, Zalhera. Meine persönliche Meinung ist: das ist einer der besten Shops momentann. Am besten wäre Tiamat. Wenn ihr momentan nicht genug KP habt ist das kein Problem. Der gleiche Shop kommt später nochmal. Ganz vorne ist das "Inherited Memories" Gateway. Hier sind die vier folgenden Manikins: Kefka Lv. 19 und dann nochmal mit Lv. 13und Tifa Lv. 13. Das waren nur drei, weil der vierte eine Party-Manikin ist. Mit folgenden Manikin: Vaan Lv. 13, Kefka Lv. 19. Kain Lv. 19. An der Oberwelt sind vier Lichter. Weiter vorne ist das rote "Gateway of Artificial Life". Folgende Manikins: Oben Artemisia Lv. 18. Unten Lightning Lv. 24. Rechts ist eine Party-Manikin mit folgenden Manikins Wolke der Dunkelheit Lv. 18, Garland Lv. 18, Imperator Lv. 24. Wenn man die ersten zwei gewinnt, hat man automatisch gewonnen. Danach kommt eine Szene wo Tifa meint, dass sie so nah dran sind, dass sie das Böse schon spüren können. Das Böse ist so pervers. Doch Vaan bleibt ganz locker. Doch dann tauchen Exdeath und Golbez auf. Hier ist ein Übersetztungsfehler. Exdeath meint es sind just in diesem Moment keine Manikins hier. Doch eigentlich heißt es: Es sind''' momentan''' keine Manikns hier. Es stand ein englisches Wort im Untertitel. Golbez meint, dass selbst eine Gottheit mit dieser Menge Manikins nicht fertig wird. Dann schaffen wir sie doch locker. Zurück an der Oberwelt sieht man vier Lichter und zwei weiße Gateways. Das "Gateway of Lost Innocane" und das "Recurring Tragedy" Gateway. Geht in das zweite. Da sind nur goldene Manikins. Hier kann man perfekt trainieren. Geht öfters rein für ein hohes Level. Kurz vor dem roten Gateway ist ein Mogle-Shp. Der gleiche wie vorhin. Ihr habt hier noch die vorletzte Chance diese Esper zu kaufen. Die andere ist im letzten Teil der ganzen Story. Schluss mit dem Puppenteather Hier ist das rote "To a Foreignen World". Das ist das erste mehrstöckige Gateway. Hier sind nur zwei Manikins. Kefka Lv. 19 und Terra Lv. 18. Nachdem man den ersten Manikin besiegt hat frägt sich Tifa ob sie ihre Erinnerungen zurück bekommen wenn sie gewinnen. Nachdem man die Stigma berrührt hat frägt Vaan Laguna wie er thumb|310px|left|Diese hier müsst ihr alle besiegenden Zugang zum Rift herrausgefunden hat. Im nächsten Stock sind zwei Manikins: Vaan Lv. 19 und die Wolke der Dunkelheit Lv. 19. Die anderen meinen Yuna sollte da bleiben, weil sie hier jemanden hat der ihr was was bedeuted. Nach der zweiten Manikn sagt Yuna, dass sie eine große Anzahl an Manikin spürt. Im nächsten Stock sind die Endbosse. Bevor ihr kämpft geht ins Menü und kauft jeden der folgenden Artikel 5-mal: Soul of Destruction, Soul of Patience, Soul of Valor, Soul of unrivaled Valor. Da man nur drei Felder für die Ringe hat, kauft auch ein extra Feld für je einen Rosenstein. Ungefähr 40000 Gil müsst ihr zahlen. Sie kommen dann am Rift an. Yuna hofft, dass Kain und Cosmos nichts passiert ist. Dann erscheinen die jeweiligen Bosse: Garland, Kefka, der Imperator, Artemisia und die Wolke der Dunkelheit. Jetzt gibt jeder der zehn noch irgendeinen Spruch ab. Nach dem Kampf bleibt Lightning immer noch cool und sagt zu Garland: Wenn ich dich umnieten soll, sags nur. Garland sagt nur, dass die Manikins sie bis zum Tod begleiten werden. Und weiter nicht? Tifa merkt, dass ihre Chancen nicht gut stehen. Lightning sagt nur, dass es kein zurück mehr gibt und dass sie ihre letzte Aufgabe erfüllen sollen. Lightning sagt noch dazu dass sie diesen Kampf vieleicht nicht überleben werden. Laguna wundert sich, dass Lightning eine zarte Seite hat. Daraufhin sieht man das Sanctuary. Mit Cosmos und den Krieger des Lichts. Was macht der eigentlich da? Der ist jedes mal da. Die anderen sterben grade und der chillt bei Cosmos. Aber ich schweife ab. Genau wie in I´am Legend sind da voll viele Gegner. Er sagt, dass er nur eine Niederlage garantieren kann. (Lusche) Er gibt selber zu, dass er Scheiße gemacht hat, und nicht mehr würdig ist im Namen des Lichts zu kämpfen. Aber trodzdem will er kämpfen und Cosmos beschützen. Und hofft, dass sie ihn verzeiht was er gemacht hat. Zurück zu den anderen. Die sind am Ende ihrer Kräfte und es kommen immer mehr Manikins. Ich finde diese Mission kann man leicht erklären. Seht euch den unteren Absatz an: Kriegsführung mit Professor-Captain Adriano Nehmen wir ein Person. Nennen wir sie mal Patrick (werdet ihr gleich verstehen). Vor ihm ist eine Mauer. Er läuft dagegen und fliegt hin. Er steht auf und versucht es erneut. Immer und immer wieder. Jetzt verstanden? Sie haben keine Chance versuchen es aber trodzdem. Das nenne ich Kampfgeist. Das Ende Die Helden sterben und die Manikins sind immer noch da. Unsere Party löst sich langsam in Staub auf. Der Krieger des Lichts ist zwar am Ende seiner Kräfte, macht trodzdem alle fertig. Doch Cosmos geht zwischen ihn und den Manikins und opfert sich indem sie eine Schockwelle ausstößt. Die Manikins sind zwar weg, Cosmos ist aber dafür tot. Als er aufwacht findet er unsere Party, die anfängt zu schweben und zu leuchten. Es taucht Shinryu in seiner Lichtform auf. Unsere Helden verschwinden. Lightning ist als letzte noch da. Sie schenkt dem Krieger ein Lächeln und verschwindet dann auch.300px|right|Dissida 012 Ende Und das Ergebniss: der Krieger des Lichts ist FOREVER ALONE. Zusammenfassung Also, fassen wir alles zusammen: *Unsere Helden sind weg und keiner erinnert sich an sie *Die Manikins sind noch da *Cosmos ist tot Scheiß Ende oder? Navigation Zurückblättern I Inhaltsverzeichnis I Vorblättern